


you look so pretty and i love this view.

by honkknoah



Series: We’re in Love [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, Sleep Calls, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yearning, dreamnotfound, i don’t know what else to put for tags, they’re in love, they’re so in love it’s almost too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: .... “ Dream wonders what it would be like, to run his fingers down George’s jaw, have him warm and soft on the cold thick skin of his palm. To press his thumb gently against the pretty pink lips that can be loud and vibrant at times; but always soft and fond when he murmurs gentle ‘I love you’s’ into the mic.”In which Dream is lovesick and wakes up to George sleeping on call.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: We’re in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196243
Kudos: 82





	you look so pretty and i love this view.

**Author's Note:**

> title from ‘we fell in love in october’ by girl in red. 
> 
> i’m kind of proud of this ngl. i’m just, really in love with my boyfriend and i can’t explain it normally but i can explain it through this. so i am. part of the two part series “We’re in Love” (taken from the song by badflower’ 
> 
> comments & kudos r appreciated ! i respond to them all. my twitter is h0nkboo

Dream awoke to the prettiest sight of all. His boyfriend, George, fast asleep, the soft haze of the shitty laptop camera quality blurred his features, making the whole thing seem impossibly softer. George’s gentle breaths were quiet through Dream’s speakers, signifying he was still deep in slumber. 

Dream’s heart ached. There was nothing more he wanted than to hold him. To be with him. To drag his finger up and down the pale skin of the boy he loves.

George was heavenly. His cheeks were slightly flushed, dotted with small freckles. 

Dream wonders what it would be like, to run his fingers down George’s jaw, have him warm and soft on the cold thick skin of his palm. To press his thumb gently against the pretty pink lips that can be loud and vibrant at times; but always soft and fond when he murmurs gentle ‘I love you’s’ into the mic. 

He also wonders what it would be like to bring their mouths together, slotting them together just right. Unholy, sinful and hot to touch like fire. He yearns to feel the gentle tickle of George’s breath on his skin as he presses their foreheads together, breathless. 

He promises himself that soon, he’d get to indulge in such things. For he’d already bought the tickets to fly him across the world into the arms of his home. His home, though, did not know of this. Nor did he know how his lover’s chest ached, filling with something the man could only describe as pure adoration. 

He watches his lover for a while, counting the seconds between the rise and fall of his chest. He wakes up, groaning gently. Dream chuckles, amused. 

“Good morning, love.” He says low, afraid his loud voice would upset the atmosphere. 

“Good morning, Dream.” His voice was thick and dripping with adoration from just waking up. Dream supposed it was like molasses. George’s words were slightly slurred, he pronounced them slowly as his brain caught up with his mouth. 

Dream grinned at that. “You slept well?” 

George hummed closing and opening his eyes slowly. “Dreamt of us.” He murmurs. 

Dream stills for a moment, stunned at this. “You did?” His voice was small and hopeful, like a child surprised their parents had gotten them a sweet. 

George hummed again, yawning gently like a kitten. Dream smiled fondly. “We went on an adventure.” George opened his eyes for a moment, they shone brightly. He closed them again, as if having his eyes closed would make him remember the swirls of colors and hushed voices of the dream. “We went to space, a-and we touched the stars. They were beautiful.” 

Dream couldn’t wipe the dumb, lovesick expression off his face if he tried. He was stupidly in love with him. He thought he’d reached the bottom, thought he couldn’t love him more than he did already. But each time the older opened his mouth, he felt like sobbing with adoration. The physical tug on his chest, the aching in his bones. Yearning was an understatement. He needed it. He needed to be with him. 

He never believed in soulmates until he met George.

George rambled on about the adventures the two had gone on in his slumber, but all Dream could think about was the quiet buzz in his veins and the ache in his heart. He’d be with George soon. He couldn’t wait to surprise him. 

You leave tomorrow. He told himself. You’ll see George tomorrow. 

Finally, he’d be home.


End file.
